1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable cellular telephone and, more particularly, to a cellular telephone capable of setting a response holding state only by an opening operation when an incoming call is received in a folded state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a cellular telephone (mobile phone) to be used in a car has a response holding function of informing a caller, if the incoming call is received when the user himself/herself is busy in driving, that he/she cannot respond to the call. For example, a message, e.g., "I CANNOT RESPOND TO THE CALL NOW" is sent. In many cases, a ten-key switch (including a function key) of the cellular telephone also serves as a response holding switch. For example, an end key is operated during reception of an incoming call to set the response holding state, thereby automatically transmitting a message as described above.
In such a cellular telephone, the ten keys are arranged with small spacings therebetween, so that it is difficult to depress one special key of the ten keys while the user is driving the car. Especially, in a cellular telephone having a foldable structure, when an incoming call is received in a folded state, two operations are required to set the response holding state. That is, the cellular telephone must be first opened, and one special key of the ten keys must be subsequently depressed. Performing these operations while driving can cause safety problems.